Mafia Wars
by TheBlackSnorlax
Summary: Chow is the son of a famous mob boss in another faraway city, but he's been called to Zootopia to cleanse the streets of the mafias and gangs that plague the fine city. Will he find friendship along the way, or something a bit more? M/M Shipping in later chapters. Unsure of which one to go with at the moment.
1. Southern Hospitality

**This is a new story I've wanted to work with for a while now. Lemme know what you think and if you'd like to see more!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Southern Hospitality**

Chow tugged at the sleeve of his suit, freeing his green fur from the cuffs. He hated everything about the suit but it was a necessary evil.

Why was he was en route to Zootopia? This was something he asked himself multiple times. Sure, unlike the rest of the people in the family, he could pass for an animal. He practically was one aside from the green fur, but he'd prefer Monstropolis for multiple reasons.

"Dad, please explain why I'm doing this again." Chow spoke into his phone as he drove down the empty roads of Bunnyburrow. The sun was slowly setting in the distance.

"I've told you a dozen times." His father replied from the speaker.

"I like putting you through the same torture I'm going through right now." Chow snarked back. "Now let's recap."

His father sighed then proceeded to repeat his mission.

"The Federal Bestiary of Intelligence asked for our help so I'm sending you to be of assistance to them."

"But why is the FBI outsourcing to Monstropolis, let alone a mob? We're monsters, not mammals."

"You're more mammal and you know it."

"No. I'm not." Chow gripped the steering wheel tight, popping his knuckles in the process. The memory of that day played over in his mind.

* * *

 _ **"I'm sorry..."**_

 _ **"... Save him?!"**_

 _ **"... give up something precious..."**_

 _ **"... Memory..."**_

 _ **"... Spared..."**_

* * *

"Chow!" His father's voice jolted him from his vision. "That wasn't your fault and you damn well know it."

"He's still gone because of me."

"Do I have to send someone else or can you handle this?"

"If you could send someone else, you would have." Chow wrinkled his brow, but it did nothing for the other man that was on the phone.

"You know where to go first thing in the morning, right?"

"Yes dad."

"I love you, son."

"And I have a high regard to l for you as well, dad." Chow hung up and left the fields of carrots behind as Zootopia entered his line of sight.

Left to his own thoughts in the silence of the car, Chow began to drift into why he agreed to do this in the first place.

He didn't like getting his hands dirty anymore. So why accept a job that involved pretty much nothing but the thing he despised? Maybe it was guilt: that silent presence on his shoulder that told him to right his wrongs, even if they weren't really his.

Or maybe it was just genetic for him to crack skulls.

* * *

8 year old Chow sat on a bench at recess sipping a box of chocolate milk. He'd just moved to Frightmore Elementary from his last school a few days ago and still hadn't made any friends.

Suddenly a group of 5 wolf boys sat around him. The similar markings on their arms and faces told Chow they were either siblings or a pack.

"So you're the Buffet kid..." The oldest looking boy spoke, flashing his fangs.

"I hate that name. Call me Chow."

"Look here. This is our turf and you're not welcome here." Another boy cut in.

"Oh, I thought this was school property. I must have missed that in the packet they gave me."

The alpha took his chocolate milk and the boys on either side of Chow gripped his arms tightly. The older wolf circled the table and stood behind Chow. "Smart asses don't live long around here."

"Your vocabulary must be miniscule if you have to call me a smart ass when there are dozens of more hurtful options at your disposal. Shamrock, Diarrhea Bear, Grass Stain."

The boys burst with laughter at Chow's confidence. The green bear sighed heavily.

"You've got no room to talk, kid. I'm an 8th grader and my 6th grade buddies got you pinned down tight. You're not leaving here without a few broken bones."

It was Chow's turn to break down in a laughing fit. His body rocked back and forth in their grip. "Oh that's rich! You think this weak excuse for a bind can hold me?"

He kicked away from the table, knocking the alpha of his feet and tossing the wolves onto the concrete behind him. His chocolate milk landed perfectly in his lap.

"You're dead kid!" The remaining two wolves hopped the table. Chow spun in the chair and sent a spiral kick it at them mid turn.

"When you want to start the real fight. I'll be over here." Chow strolled over to the basketball court where there was a game in progress.

The alpha recovered from the head wound and charged the court. "Clear the area!"

The players moved to the sidelines where the rest of the kids began to crowd around. Chants of 'fight' rang out from every corner of the court.

"What's your beef?" Chow flipped back as a claw strike broke the asphalt where he once was.

"Your dad put ours behind bars on false charges!"

Another pair of claws barely missed Chow's face, slicing the air instead. The bear rolled to the side and knocked the beta wolf of its feet with a swift jab.

The next opponent came almost instantly, this time connecting with his left arm. Blood leaked from a small cut above his elbow. One roundhouse kick later, the wolf was sprawled out on the floor.

"After seeing your way of talking things out, I doubt the charges were false." Chow thought for a moment, then gasped. Their fur color, the brands on their left arms. It all came back to him at once.

"You're Big Daddy Howlahan's pack."

"Damn right we are! Now prepare to-"

Chow punched the wind out of the alpha wolf then kicked him into the pole of the basketball hoop.

His left eye had lost its emerald sheen and turned ice blue, a single tear track ran down his cheek. "Your father took my brother from me. He deserved more than just to be locked up."

Chow grabbed both of the 6th grade wolves and bashed their heads into the concrete, leaving puddles of blood and cracked blacktop.

"I wonder what he'll say when he finds one of his own 6 feet under."

He took step after step towards the leader of the group.

"Three years, Howly... Three years it's been since my other half was taken from me. Time for you to join him."

The alpha curled up in fear. A weird sputtering sound began spewing from his mouth.

* * *

Chow was pulled from his dreamscape as the sputtering sound turned into full rumbling. The car shut off and Chow used the remaining momentum to cut the car off to the side of the road.

The bear cursed his luck and stepped out of the Camaro to assess the damage. Luckily, it was just a blown piston but he was miles from an auto shop.

"I don't think I can fix this from here. Shit..."

Chow tried calling MMM but he was out of their service range.

He decided to wait inside his car for someone to pass by as the sun went down, but it looked like he'd have to make the trip back to Bunnyburrow on foot.

Not wanting to get his suit dirty, he quickly switched into his spare change of clothes. The black t shirt and camo jeans hugged his body nicely. He slipped on his black hoodie, locked the car up and began to stroll back to Bunnyburrow.

He was starting to get tired of the silence. Silence gave him time to think and his thoughts would never shut up.

He made it to a repair shop, but it looked as if it was closed for the night. Every shop around it looked pretty deserted as well. Chow checked his phone. It was only 9pm. Bunnyburrow was weird.

"Someone has to be open..." Chow mused to himself. He didn't think anyone would actually be closed at this hour and he really didn't want to sleep in his car.

As he walked down the deserted streets of the town, he noticed one shop still had its lights on. Out of desperation, he dashed for the door and carefully flung it open.

The fox behind the counter turned on a dime. He was extremely surprised anyone was out at this hour and more surprised they opened the door with such vigor. "Well hello there, partner! Welcome to Gideon Grey's Baked Goods! Best pies in all the Tri-Burrows! How can I help you?"

Chow slowly walked into the store. Different baked goods were scattered around the store in clean glass displays. The center of the store stayed clear, he assumed so people could line up without bothering those who wanted to browse. In the center of the front counter was a nice looking apple pie.

When he reached the counter, he spoke. "Umm... You're Gideon, right?"

"Yes, sir. The one and only!" The fox puffed his chest out with pride, his stomach bulging on the counter.

Chow found it extremely adorable, but kept it to himself.

"Do you know where I can get some tools to fix up my car? I got stranded between here and Zootopia." A low rumble escaped the bear's belly. "Also I would like a pie."

Chow rubbed his neck sheepishly. The scent coming from the sweets broke his resolve. He hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Well that's terrible!" The fox scratched his cheek in thought. "I-I think I keep a toolbox in my truck. You could probably use that."

"That would be a lifesaver."

The fox smiled and slipped Chow a slice of apple pie. "On the house. I couldn't charge a mammal in need."

Chow blushed. This guy was sweeter as any treat he had on sale. "That's nice of you, but I can pay."

"I won't accept it. Just enjoy, alright?"

Chow flashed him a toothy grin and took a bite from the pie. As the filling touched his tongue, he felt as if his soul had left his body and danced on the moon.

"This is really amazing, Gideon! You're a miracle worker!"

The fox blushed. No one has given him such a compliment after just meeting him. "Aww shucks... Was nothing to it, really. I don't believe I got your name, partner." He held out his paw.

"Chow Devower." The bear shook the outstretched paw.

Chow took this time to examine Gideon. He looked a bit pudgy, but not fat: his fluffy red and black tipped tail wagged back and forth as their hands stayed connected. The thing that caught Chow's attention was the fur above his eyes that looked like it took hours of styling to look so good.

"It's much too late to be working on that car now. How about you stay with me tonight and I'll have you off to Zootopia by the crack of dawn."

Chow couldn't form words so he just nodded. Something about Gideon locked his tongue in a sound proof box.

"Don't forget the pie."

Chow slowly took bite after bite of the pie, letting the crust, silky filling and apples melt on his tongue.

This entire situation had him caught off guard for the first time in a while. He wasn't in control and he didn't mind one bit.

"I have to lock up the shop, but you stay here and enjoy the pie." Gideon hopped over the counter with surprising ability and scuttled towards the door.

Chow wrote it off and kept eating. Foxes were supposed to be agile creatures, even pudgy ones.

Once he finished with the pie, he felt a pair of paws on his shoulders. "Done yet?"

"Just finished." Chow handed Gideon his plate and sat on the counter. You've really helped me out tonight."

"I'm just being a decent mammal. Nothing to it, Chow." He smiled back at the bear. "Let's get going."

"OK then."

* * *

The drive to Gideon's house was quiet at first. Both parties were nervous and had no clue what to say. Chow decided to break the ice.

"Gideon..."

"Yes, Chow?"

"Why'd you really help me out back there?"

"Well I told ya already partner, it was the right thing to do."

"You see, I can tell when people are lying. Call it a gift."

"What did I lie about?" He tried keeping calm, but he began to fidget.

"I'm not mad, just curious. I mean you're letting me, a random stranger, shack up with you. I do have the right to a bit of curiosity."

"Well I... You see umm... The thing is..."

"If you don't want to tell me, I can respect that. Just a heads up, I sleep in my boxers with the door unlocked."

Gideon went beet red. The rest of the ride was silent until they reached Gideon's house.

The driveway was a simple dirt road, but the house looked like something out of a home and decor magazine. The freshly cut lawn was lit by small torches that ran directly down the cobblestone path from his driveway to the front door. A line of flowers guarded the edge of his house.

"Your home is beautiful..."

"It's nothing. You should see Mr. Hopps' house. His has 4 stories."

Chow assumed 2 story homes were the norm around here.

They walked up the path and entered the interior of the house.

The lights cut on and Chow's jaw dropped.

"This all looks great! Who's your decorator? I need to get them to do my new house."

The fox went crimson in the face. "Your flattery has me looking redder than a barn door."

Chow waved him off. "How is a guy like you single? Nice, charming, great house, you own a business. You're the total package."

"I just haven't found the one..." Gideon began to rub his arm.

"So where can I sleep tonight?"

The fox scratched his chin. He sure was an expressive person. "I think my guest room should do. I just cleaned it up last week. Pretty proud of myself."

"It couldn't have been that dirty." Chow rolled his eyes.

"Oh, the stories I could tell you."

Gideon led him up the steps, each one as silent as if there was no weight on them as they ascended to the second floor.

"The room at the far left is the guest room and there's an attached bathroom."

"Gideon..."

"Chow, whenever you say my name like that, you scare me."

"Sorry." Chow crossed his fingers. "I've noticed something since we entered the house."

"The lack of pictures."

Chow grinned. "We're finally on the same page. Now my question is, what happened to your family?"

Gideon began rubbing his arm again. "I-I can't tell you."

"Another touchy subject. It's fine." Chow gently squeezed the fox's shoulder. There were some thick walls on this one. "I'm gonna turn in. Good night."

"Good night, Chow."

* * *

Chow was looking straight up at the ceiling of the guest room. He couldn't sleep. The shaky past of the fox down the hall kept picking at him.

He wanted to know. He wanted to help. He didn't know or care why, but he couldn't bare seeing the frown on Gideon's muzzle whenever he asked a question.

He turned on his side and looked out the window. Nothing but pitch black streets and a small street lamp graced his eyes.

His blanket lifted up and a furry arm stretched across his torso.

"I knew it."

"I don't want nothin serious."

"Cuddle buddies it is." Chow turned and pulled Gideon into his chest. "That's what you want right?"

The fox nodded shyly into Chow's chest fur.

"Then that's what you'll get."

They both relaxed into the embrace and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Work To Be Done

**Apparently, you guys want more so here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Work to be Done**

Chow woke up the next morning alone in the guest room. In Gideon's place was a note.

 _ **Sorry I couldn't be here to see you off. You wouldn't wake up and I open shop at 7am. Breakfast is on the table, the tools are at the door, and my friend, Travis, towed your car to the front of my house. Use the key in the flower pot by the door to lock up. I hope to see you again soon. -Gideon**  
_  
Chow felt his lips curl into a smile. "That was nice of him." He looked out the window and lo and behold, his car was there. He would ask how he knew which car stranded on the road was his, but there was obviously only one.

The bear got dressed and slid down into the kitchen. A plate of fresh fruit and donuts greeted him. He bit into the donut and felt a similar sensation to the one he experienced yesterday in the bakery.

"These are so delicious and pure, I actually don't want to meme them..."

Chow scared himself. He always used outdated memes when he tasted delicious food, but Gideon's sweets were an exception. There wasn't a meme alive that could enhance their greatness.

Once he finished breakfast, he grabbed the toolbox and went to replace the busted piston. A few cranks and a shower later, his car was ready to roll.

* * *

Chow was finally back on the road and in his suit. He still hated the feeling the garment gave him, but Gideon's gestures of kindness helped dull the pain.

The green bear watched as the entrance to Zootopia flew over his head. Nothing in the city really caught his eye. Where he came from, each building stood out in its own way. Although seeing all the different districts that each had their own climates and habitats gave this city its own charm.

The FBI building looked like every other building Chow had passed on his way into the city. Tall and imposing, yet it was hidden by the fact that the sign outside said it was the Fairly Big Institute of Weights and Practices.

The inside was expansive, but also bland with different shades of grey and black coating the furniture and walls. Chow didn't like the look of this place.

He strolled in, still tugging on his cuffs, and met a sheep receptionist who looked not too happy to be working there. She adjusted her glasses and gave Chow a blank, yet unnerving look.

"Welcome to the FBI, how can I help you?"

Even her voice, though light and fluffy like her wool, oozed bad vibes.

"I'm Chow Devower. I'm here for an 8 o clock meeting." His fur stood up when he heard her groan.

The sheep pressed a button and the elevator opened.

"5th floor. They'll be expecting you. By the by, you're late. Try wearing a watch next time."

"And you're a bitch. Try leaving all of this..." Chow waved his arm all around her desk. "At home next time. Have a nice day."

Chow's shoes clicked on the marble tiles below him as he stepped into his metal transport.

Once the elevator reached its designated floor, Chow was greeted by a room of other animals in suits. Some predators, more prey than he expected though.

The meeting seemed to pass in a blur of fancy charts and monotone voices.

"So where do I fit into all of this?" Chow kicked his feet up on the desk.

"You have to either reform or disband the 5 biggest mafias in Zootopia. We'll give you all the Intel we have, but you're in charge of execution."

"Where do I start?"

"Your first assignment is to head to the Zootopia Police Department in the heart of the city and start work as a cop." A stiff looking deer informed him.

"I don't like that plan. I don't even like cops."

"It's the only way we can cover your tracks if you end up getting caught wiping out a decent bit of the population." A bored-faced zebra replied.

"Do I at least get the base I requested? Where was that during the presentation?"

"You can have one of the hideouts you liberate from the thugs. If you'd like, you can go see the Sahara Square Mafia after your first shift. I hear they have one of the fancier pads of the crime lords."

"It's better to earn it regardless. Fine. Make sure my father gets the cash on time." Chow picked up his fedora and left the room.

The sheep was asleep at her desk when he got back downstairs. He decided to put a book under one of the wheels of her chair then rang the bell. She went tumbling to the floor. Chow made a mad dash for the door as she regained her footing.

* * *

It was a short drive to the house they provided for him. It was about 10 minutes from downtown on the border of the Rainforest district.

The place was quaint, yet spacious. It only held a couch, a flat screen TV, and a coffee table. The rest of the room was open and bare.

The kitchen was fully stocked with everything a predator would ever need or want in food. Not a speck of dirt could be found on anything in the surrounding areas.

"At least they didn't stick me in the hood." Chow was grateful for that. The suburb he was in was a lot quieter than he was used to, but he would deal.

Once he felt situated, he called his cousin.

"Eric, you fine tuned my gear for me, right?"

"Actually I had Ted do it." The voice from the other side sounded scared.

"Mmm... Pretty sure I asked you to do it."

"Ted's better at it than me."

"If I wanted Ted to do it, I would have asked him. You know just how I like my counterweight on the blades. He makes them way too light and I lose control of them." Chow was breathing slower, attempting to calm down.

"I can look over his work of you'd like me to."

"Please. And send it to the address I'm texting you 2 minutes ago. I'm going hunting."

"Do you need 2 clips or 4?"

"The fuck kind of question is that? 4! The only reason I'm not asking for more is because I can restock at the police station."

"You seem a lot more irritated than normal and you're usually kind of irritated. Do I need to deliver this stuff in person?"

"Please..." The anger in Chow's voice was replaced with need.

* * *

The two bears sat in the living room and talked. Chow told him about everything that occurred until he called him.

"So this fox, Gideon, he seems nice. Kind of like Su- the last one." Eric adjusted his glasses. This bear would be the spitting image of Chow if he wasn't coated in scientific gadgets.

"And that scares me. You remember what happened. Technically, he's the only one that doesn't."

"And it's tugging at you." Eric rubbed his cousin's back.

"Yes... What if he's interested in me and the same thing happens to him?"

"It won't."

"You can't promise that."

"No, but I'll help you prevent it."

Chow tapped the box his cousin brought him. "Everything is there?"

"Your Divine Kunai knives are properly polished and weight balanced, your pistols are fully loaded with 4 extra clips thrown in, and your classic ripped jean vest is properly washed. Not a blood stain in sight."

"Your paycheck this week is gonna be fatter than normal." Chow used a claw to rip the tape off the box.

"You already pay me too much."

"My producer needs the money. Especially if I need something in a pinch and can't buy it myself."

Eric crossed his arms. "Why did I take this job again?"

"Because I fund your scientific endeavors. And the projects I give you get you hella laid."

The nerdy bear went crimson. "Well Ted does get 'excited' when we're working on your projects."

"How's the little foxy?"

"He's fine. He sends his regards."

A knock came from the door. Both bears rushed to hide the box.

"Who is it?!" Chow growled.

"FBI. We need to speak with you."

* * *

The zebra from earlier along with a gorilla sat across from Chow and Eric.

"The mafia we told you about earlier needs to be hit tonight. When we leave, you must check in with Chief Bogo and get put in the system as an officer. We can't cover for you otherwise."

"What are they planning?" Eric chimed in.

"They're going to separate Sahara Square from the rest of Zootopia, claiming it as its own separate city."

Chow dropped his jaw. "I'm sorry, what?"

"If you don't stop them by midnight, they will claim Sahara Square as their own." The gorilla slipped Chow a police uniform.

"They must have a lot of people to be able to pull this off." Chow tapped his claws on top of his box. "How much time is left?"

Eric looked at his watch. "6 hours, 32 minutes, 2 seconds until you can safely execute the operation."

"Well then. Gentleman... Escort me to the ZPD."

* * *

 **Might I ask for a cup of reviews? I'm almost done with Chapter 3 and I would love the boost to finish it~**


	3. Change of Plans

**Chapter 3**

 **Change of Plans**

Chow felt uneasy inside the ZPD First Precinct, but squashed his nerves and walked up to the front desk. A chubby cheetah sat behind the desk, nibbling on a donut, completely ignorant to the bear standing in front of him.

"Umm... Dude? You in there?"

The cheetah jumped back, launching his donut into the air. "Sorry! Sorry! I'm Officer Benjamin Clawhauser! How can I help..." He took a good look at Chow, then froze. His donut hit him right on the head. "... you?"

"I'm Chow Devower, the new recruit. Can you tell me where Chief Bogo's office is?"

"The chief? His office is upstairs, second door on the left."

"Thanks, Clawzy. You're pretty cute." Chow tapped him on the nose and walked off towards the office.

Benjamin shook his head roughly. He'd never been outright flirted with like that before. He didn't know how to feel or respond, but he knew he wanted it to happen again.

* * *

Chow stood outside the door to his 'new boss's office. He could have just walked away at this point, but the city was counting on him. If he didn't do this, people's lives would be ruined. He blew every selfish thought from his mind, then knocked on the door.

After a minute of no answer, he knocked again.

"Who is it?"

"Chow Devower. New recruit."

The door swung open and a muscular water buffalo stared down at him. "You're late."

"Well I was held up by the higher ups." Chow replied as he was ushered into the office, door closing behind him.

The chief grunted. "Let's get one thing straight. I don't like you or anything you stand for. If it wasn't for them, I'd never give you a badge."

"First off, you don't know shit about me or what I stand for. All you see is a title. Second, I don't want the badge but, fact of the matter is, I need it if I'm going to protect the city. So can you help me or not?"

The chief slid him a shiny new police badge. "One step out of line and I don't care what the higher ups say, that badge is mine."

"I think you're type casting me all wrong here, but I accept these terms." Chow picked up the badge and applied it to his uniform.

"You're on standby until further notice. Now get out of my sight."

Chow growled, but said nothing. This guy really got under his fur, and that was extremely hard to do.

* * *

The bear walked back out and past the front desk.

"Wait!" Clawhauser stopped him before he could pass by. "You can't just walk in front of me after what happened earlier and not give me an explanation."

"Oh? And why is that?" Chow smirked. He was about to have some fun with this. He could sense the cat's hesitation.

"Well I'm the one that supposed to give the flirty comments to people. Having one thrown at me is unheard of."

Chow leaned on the desk.

"What gives you sole flirting privileges around here?"

Clawhauser leaned in as well. "Don't challenge me. I always win."

"So you've never been told that you're sweeter than the most expensive eclair?"

Clawhauser's eyes became slits. This bear was toying with him. He knew that much, but he was better at this game and he knew it.

"Oh? Well you're so cool, you put the ice in police."

"Well you're so cute, you make your reflection blush."

"Well you're so fine, you make citizens write their own tickets."

"Well you're so good looking, I might ask you on a date."

Benjamin froze for the second time that day. "You... You would?"

"Of course. Unless I was wrong to assume you rolled that way."

"Oh no, I do. But you would really ask me out?"

"Of course." Chow shrugged. "I know what I like and I like you. You're feisty, but still sweet."

Clawhauser twirled his tail around in his paw. He was blushing pretty hard. "How's Wednesday after work?"

"Sounds great. See you then." Chow strolled out the building, then froze when he realized what he just did.

"Dammit!"

* * *

That night, Chow sat across the street from his target, a seedy nightclub, at the bus stop. His car was parked securely around the corner. Staking out the place was usually how all of his operations began.

"The guards switch duty at 7:02. That's your opening to sneak in." Eric's voice emitted from a small speaker in Chow's left ear.

The watch on his wrist showed 7pm. Time to get to work.

He watched the two wolf guards walk towards the alley next to the club to talk with their replacements. While they conversed, Chow used the poorly lit streets to sneak into the door. He was met with a flight of steps that led down into what he assumed was the main venue.

"Where's the boss?"

"He's in the back of the club behind a velvet rope. The entire place is crawling with mafia. You sure you can pull this off?"

Chow pulled out his pistols and cocked them. "This is Kid Buffet we're talking about. Unless I'm mistaken, they're normal people. This should be a cinch." Normally he hated that name, but in this case, it's all he went by.

He slowly descended the stairs, hands over his pistols. He began to hear the muffled techno beats of the party downstairs. Silently, he began psyching himself up to do this. It had been a while, but he was confident.

The club must have been really deep underground for him to just start hearing the music.

The deeper he went, the lighter and more relaxed he felt, but he paid that no mind as he was stopped at a second door where he saw a tiny sliding peephole. Another wolf opened it.

"Password..."

Chow simply howled.

"Accepted." The door swung open.

Chow saw all the predators around him dancing and having a good time, about 75% of them being wolves. As Eric told him, he saw the leader of the pack in the back surrounded by about 3 bodyguards.

Chow tied a bandana around his face, then pulled two cans from a clip on his jeans and popped holes in their lids with his claws. He rolled them into the crowds and watched the air fill with gas.

He made his way through the crowd, beelining for the VIP section. Random club goers would occasionally bump into him, trying to escape their gassy prison.

Once he reached the back, there were a few tables and chairs. He assumed it was the place where people ate and conversed off the dance floor. Most of the chairs and tables had been tipped over in the panic.

As the gas cleared, he stepped in front of the alpha wolf, arms crossed and guns concealed.

The alpha was an older man with tiny scars across his muzzle and a long one across his eye. He was clad in a classic grey suit and had another wolf in his mid 20s sitting next to him.

"Kid Buffet... To what do I have the honor of meeting you here?"

"Do I know you?" Chow removed the bandana and stuffed it away.

"Of course, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Have a seat." The guards pulled Chow's guns from his pants and sat him down in front of their boss.

It all came rushing back to him. The guy on his left, the scar on his face, the smug voice. "Nice to see you again, Howlahan. It would've been nice to know you were my first target."

The club was empty save Chow and the 10 or so wolves that withstood the gas attack.

"Seems like someone has gone into law enforcement." The wolf on the left chuckled.

"Didn't I almost kill you a few years ago? How's therapy?"

He growled in response.

"Jeffrey..."

The beta shut his mouth.

"I'm here to disband your mafia. Either call off your plan or watch it all go down in flames."

Howlahan laughed heartily. His guards laughed as well, though Jeffrey stayed silent.

The entire room trained their pistols on Chow's head.

"You're surrounded by a good chunk of armed gangsters and you expect me to listen to you? You're defenseless!"

"Dad, wait!"

Chow filled the room with his own laugh. "I think someone has been behind bars for a bit too long. Hey Jeffrey. Remember this one?"

The bear flipped back, knocking the guards over and grabbing his guns. Two gunshots rang out and his assailants ceased movement. The bear wiped some blood off his cheek with his arm. "Unlike that time on the playground, no one leaves breathing."

"Kill the bear!"

Chow slid behind a tipped over table. He could feel the bullets push into the thick oak.

"Chow! Are you ok!? I hear heavy fire!" Eric's voice rang in his ear.

"I'm about to bring the heat!"

The bear threw a glass in the air and rolled to the left when everyone focused their fire on it.

He let loose a few shots, falling a couple of wolves, then kicked another table down for cover.

"He's one damn bear!" Howlahan banged on his table.

Chow holstered his guns, then pulled out his kunai. He flung one at the closest wolf, stabbing him in the chest and knocking him into 2 others. Taking advantage of the distraction, Chow hopped over the table and slashed into another wolf's arm, then used him as a live bullet shield to protect his rear.

He pulled the other kunai from the lifeless wolf's chest and stabbed the 2 others. Only two were left standing.

Chow stepped over the deceased pack of his enemy.

"Well, Howlahan. Looks like I win this round."

The wolf chuckled darkly. Chow felt even lighter than before, but the tension in the room could be cut with a plastic knife. "You think you've won, but this is far from over. There's a reason we were so confident our plan would succeed in the first place. Rise and shine fellas!"

The wolves got back up, their wounds fully healed. Chow suddenly noticed the black graffiti-like wings on their backs. Howlahan stood and revealed his own wings, though his were more angelic yet with black feathers.

"While I was locked up, I just happened to get killed in prison, or so I thought. Next thing I know, I've been planted in a game of life and death. After winning, I was given amazing powers in exchange for assisting the ruler of the other world."

Chow was grabbed by two of the wolves once again.

"After a few years of letting the power grow inside of myself, I was strong enough to break away from the afterlife and rebuild my mafia. Now I'm going to rule Sahara Square as its Composer!"

Chow realized what the feeling he felt before was. A flurry of emotions hit him, but anger trumped them all. After everything his past had put him through, he was sucked back into its madness once again.

"So you've become a fallen angel. Looks like my mission has changed." The kunai in the bear's hands began to glow.

"We're on my turf now, Kid Buffet! Your skill with those weapons is useless against our power." The wolves held up small pins.

Chow's left eye had lost all of its emerald sheen and was now icy blue. "You think you know about the UG? The Reaper's Game? The things composers have to go through on a day to day basis? Please!"

2 of the wolves were struck with a white beam of light from the ceiling. They faded to static on contact. The others were frozen in fear from the simple display of power. The two holding Chow let him go.

"The sacrifice. The pain. The hardships. You think you want that?"

Another 3 wolves were swallowed by pillars of light. The ones still alive decided to run for the door.

Chow slowly inched closer to his opponent.

"It was a mistake bringing me here. Because here..."

The remaining wolves were turned into static and only Jeffrey and Big Daddy Howlahan was left.

"I'm revered as a fucking god!"

* * *

Gideon closed up the shop that night a bit earlier. He was pretty exhausted from the lunch rush he experienced that afternoon. "Mister Hopps needs to learn to pull out. Big time. I never want to make another carrot cake as long as I live..."

The fox drove home in silence, but felt a weird rise in his chest. His claws extended and he barred his teeth at nothing. He wasn't sure where this feeling was coming from but he was really angry at someone.

The feeling left almost as suddenly as it came. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and fixed his fur.

His mind drifted back to Chow. He'd been thinking about him on and off all day, but now that he was heading home, he missed him. Last night, he'd slept better than he had in a long time. Now, he wasn't sure he'd sleep at all.

"Same ol Gideon. Getting worked up over a crush." He shook his head roughly and let the quiet countryside and beautiful sunset put his mind at ease.

* * *

Chow crashed into the side of a random building in downtown Sahara Square. Howlahan decided to take the fight outside and knocked the green bear through 6 feet of solid concrete, outside the club.

"You punch like a bitch... Word to your wife, fuck face."

Howlahan emerged from the club and threw a slew of fireballs at Chow.

The bear erected a small barrier, deflecting then into the sky.

Howlahan dashed at Chow, punching him right across the face. Chow stood his ground and glared at the wolf whose fist was still connected to his cheek. He gripped his head and kneed him across the street.

The alpha wolf dodged out of the way of Chow's electric burst, then hurled another fireball his way.

Chow dodged another fireball, then threw his kunai directly into Howlahan's chest.

"Holy Exploding Shrapnel!" He clapped his hands together and the weapon combusted inside the mob boss's chest.

Howlahan slumped to the ground, grasping at his open wound. "I had no clue you had power too..."

"I'm a humble bear." Chow stepped forward, then felt his left arm explode. Instead of exposed skin and bones, there was only stuffing. "Ow..."

"You're stuffed?!" Howlahan clambered back.

"Only my left arm and my right leg and honestly I have no clue what else." Chow shrugged, but it only had half the effect. "I wasn't exactly born normal."

"This isn't over! You may have stopped my operation tonight, but the other 3 district mafias are run by guys just like me! Get ready to deal with 3 more fallen angels!" Howlahan have a great big howl before he was swallowed up by a pool of darkness.

"There are 4 fallen angels in this city?!" Chow rubbed the area where his arm used to be. "There's so much I don't know about this place. I should've been able to wipe the floor with him."

Chow focused on the town around him and the street repaired itself, the building was good as new, and he felt the pain of the real world once more. His arm, or the space where his arm used to be, was pulsing in agony.

"Fuck... Eric, you there?"

"Go ahead, Chow."

"Pull the car around... And call Jeff to get me a new left arm."

"Again?" Eric replied jokingly. "That's the 4th one this year. You sure you don't want to get a real arm?"

"You know how it is over there." He chuckled, then sat on the now repaired bench he sat on before the operation began.


	4. Planning Ahead

**I got word someone wanted more so here it is~! This has literally been sitting in my phone for months so I guess if people really want this I'll work on it along with my book. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Planning Ahead**

Chow stormed into the FBI building early the next morning. His boots clicked a lot louder this time as he didn't bother dressing up for the occasion.

"Oh... You're back." The receptionist groaned.

"Fuck off, mutton chops. I'm here to see brass."

She pressed the button and the elevator opened. "Give em a punch for me."

"Oh someone is getting a punch, don't you worry."

Chow kicked in the board room door and gripped the closest mammal by the collar which happened to be the zebra from the day before. "No one told me your city was infested with 4 lethal fallen angels!"

"Calm down, Chow..." The gorilla from the day before pleaded with him.

Chow didn't want to calm down. He was furious. The job he vowed to leave behind was staring him in the face once more, taunting him. Against his better judgement, the bear relaxed his muscles, loosened his grip and stood at the end of the long table.

"This is no longer just a simple hit. My higher ups need to know you've been keeping this a secret. How long have these mafias been running free?"

"Umm... 6 months?"

"I'm using all of my willpower not to trash this room." Chow cracked the edge of the wooden table.

"What different is there between a couple of rogue mafias and fallen angels?" A snooty antelope spoke up.

"Are you people completely ignorant to the UG?" Chow scanned the room, but all he got was confused looks.

"Is that a night club?"

Chow facepalmed. "You've never heard of the Underground... Top government agency of Zootopia and you have no clue what the UG is."

They all shook their heads.

Chow felt a jolt go through his spine. From his knowledge, the government was supposed to know about the UG to an extent so things of this nature wouldn't occur. Zootopia definitely had a UG so the question was why they were ignorant to its existence.

"I'm going to explain to you how fucked you all are if I fail, which I very well could have if Howlahan hadn't been such a dumb ass braggart."

Chow took his place by the slideshow screen. "Now who thinks there's an afterlife?"

A few animals raised their hands.

"Whoever raised their hand is smart to assume that."

"You're telling us there's actually a heaven?"

"Not so fast. I said there was an afterlife. If you assume it's heaven, that's your choice. Now there's the afterlife, but there's another world before you get there that stops certain people."

"You're being vague." The antelope shot back.

"Only those with drive, passion, and most importantly, imagination, can reach this other world. Good or bad, there is no bias. This plane of existence was designed to make sure those that are able to shape the world would not perish before they can do so."

"What happens when you get there?"

"If you're deemed worthy, you get a chance at coming back to life."

The room froze. "You're saying there's a chance of reincarnation!?"

"More like resurrection."

"Go on..." The room had his full attention.

"You're probably thinking of how to abuse this. There are parameters set up to prevent such things."

"Still go on."

"This chance is known as The Reaper's Game, a life or death competition that has different rules depending on the city it takes place in. It's run by the most powerful man in the territory, also known as the Composer. The Composer's identity is usually a secret to everyone other than his right hand men. They are known as the Producer and the Conductor. Following me so far?"

The animals nodded.

"The producer is an angel put in charge of overseeing the game, handling the Composer and giving him what he needs to go about his daily life and run the game, like a combat butler of sorts. The Conductor sees that the game runs smoothly so the Composer need not get his hands dirty unless needed, like a manager. Still with me?"

They nodded once more.

"The Composer is, as I said before, the strongest person in the territory and has final say on whether someone comes back to life. If they felt so inclined, they could revive someone without them going through The Reaper's Game."

"Who could grant such power?!"  
"In the Underground, or UG, you're as powerful as your imagination allows. There's a limiter placed on players, but once you become any of the previously mentioned positions, that limiter is broken. Now to my point, fallen angels are producers that have broken away from the game and violated the rules of the UG. They're dangerous since their power isn't limited to just one part of the UG."

"So if a fallen angel was running around free..."

"They could cause some serious damage. While they exist in the real world, or the RG, their powers are greatly suppressed, but they're still dangerous. Like a supervillain from a comic book for example."

"How do you know so much?" The antelope asked Chow.

"Because I'm the Composer of Monstropolis and my Conductor and Producer are on their way here as we speak."

The faces of the men and women at the table began to get paler.

"Th-they're coming?"

"Chances are they're already here..." The door shook and almost fell off its hinges. "Speak of the angels, there they are."

A purple bull clad in a college sweater with a yellow collared shirt peeking out and a dog in a sweat suit normally befitting a sports coach entered the room.  
"Nice glamour effects, Johnny. I can barely tell you're not from here." Chow poked at his cheeks.

Johnny smacked his paw away. "Can it, furball. Now did you set the base here or not?"

Chow cursed under his breath. "I forgot..."

"Idiot! Go set the base before I show you real pain!"

"Relax, Johnny. He's been through a lot. Besides, if we set up a base here without authorization, the council will be at our necks." The dog calmed Johnny down, then turned to Chow. "How's the arm?"

"Fully functional. You do good work." Chow flexed the new appendage triumphantly.

"I'm still a bit skeptical. How do we know you're not just pulling our chains?" A female leopard spoke after staying quiet the entire conversation.

"Chow..."

The bear grinned, "You're right to be skeptical. This isn't a normal thing to hear, but if you need an example." The bear struck the slideshow display with a bolt of lightning. "Any more questions?"

The entire room of mammals shook their heads.

"Introductions are in order. The bull on my left is Johnathan Worthington the 3rd, my Conductor, the most brutal fuckboy to ever run the Reaper's Game and the best friend I could ask for."

Johnny let a small smirk escape, but kept to himself for the most part.

"The dog to my right is Jeffrey Woof, my illustrious Producer, head coach of 5 different sports teams and a true nerd in jock's clothing."

"No fair, Johnny got a better intro than me." Jeff crossed his arms.

"If I don't stroke his ego at least twice a day, he gets upset. You're not so vain."

"It's true." Johnny chimed in.

"I still deserve better."

"Well what would you like to be known as? I mean I can't exactly mention your imagination since we all have strong ones. Kind of part of the job description."

"But you make me look like I don't do much else other than sports and producing."

"Well you do nerd things. I'm not seeing the problem."

The two went into a lukewarm argument before the FBI agents caught their attention again.

"Introductions aside, what do you require of us?"

"The abandoned hotel near Unified Species College and the vacant lot near the edge of Savannah Central's business district. I want them."

"What could you want with a hotel?" The gorilla inquired.

"Don't worry about it. Do we have a deal?"

They conferred between themselves before agreeing to the demand.

Chow had an afterthought pop into his head. "I also request an audience with Mayor Lionheart."

"Why?" Johnny cut in.

"Ignore him. Set me up with Lionheart."

"Motion passed. Now please fix our slideshow."

Chow waved his hand and repaired the machinery swiftly.

The three walked out of the building and went towards their vehicles.

"You guys head to my house. I have to go to work or the chief might take my badge."

Johnny chuckled. "Not so easy having to serve under someone again, is it?"

"I'll remember that during Christmas bonuses, Johnathan." Chow glared at the bull.

"Sorry..." He slipped into Jeff's car and sat quietly in the passenger's seat. Even though they were friends, Chow still liked flexing his power over Johnny even if they were both equally strong.

"Watch your backs, you two. They could be watching us as we speak." Chow waved them off and went to his own vehicle. 

* * *

"You're a chocolate eclair with sprinkles."

"You're a jelly filled donut topped with bacon."

"Devower!" Chow heard his name barked across the precinct. Bogo was not happy.

He looked up and saw the chief pointing to his office from the balcony. The blowhard ruined the pleasant conversation he was having with Clawhauser and by conversation he meant heavy duty flirting.

"Does he do that often?" The bear asked the pudgy cheetah.

"Oh, hell yeah. Especially when it comes to Nick and Judy."

"Who are they?" His answer came in the form of a weasel rolling in trapped in a plastic donut.

"Duke again? Did you have to use the donut, Judy?"

A female bunny in a padded uniform slid across the counter and stopped on the edge, legs crossed. "C'mon Benny. It's his favorite form of transport." Her face held a look of self satisfaction.

"No it's not..." The shifty weasel replied, adjusting himself inside the fake confectionary.

"Quiet, Duke. We already read you your rights." An orange fox wearing aviators stepped next to the donut, spinning it in place and making Duke dizzy.

"So you're Nick and Judy? I... honestly don't know what I expected." Chow took a donut from Clawhauser's box and bit into the flaky dough.

The two cops just stared in awestruck wonder. Their eyes switched from Clawhauser to him and back to the cheetah.

Nick regained his former smirk and removed his glasses. "So when did you two tie the knot?"

"What do you mean?" Chow swallowed then wiped a few sprinkles from his face.

"Clawhauser doesn't share with anyone. Fangmeyer tried taking a donut from him once and ended up in the infirmary."

"He deserved it! His hands were filthy!" Clawhauser defended himself, crossing his arms in a huff. He didn't look as intimidating as he did cute.

"I'm taking him out on Wednesday. Nothing serious... yet." Chow sent a wink the cheetah's way.

"Good for you, Ben! Way to snag a cutie!"

"Carrots, I am offended. I thought I was the only cute one in the precinct." Nick shook his head, his face contorted into a look of pure hurt, though it was obviously fake. "I thought you loved me."

"I only use you for your fur in the winter. I thought you knew." Judy replied, nudging his shoulder. "I'm sorry I led you on even after the wedding."

"At least you apologized."

Chow looked the two over again. He noticed the golden bands they both wore along with how they looked at each other. He found it funny that a fox could get a bunny to talk to him for more than a few seconds let alone marry him.

"DEVOWER! NOW!" Another shrill cry erupted from the hall instructing Chow to cut the conversation short.

"Looks like the old windbag wants to speak to me. We'll talk more later, you three." Chow waved off the other mammals and went to Bogo's office.

The bear walked into the buffalo's office and kicked a foot onto the desk. It was knocked off swiftly.

"Where were you last night?"

"Fucking your bitch. What else is new?" Chow rolled his eyes.

Bogo smacked the back of his head in response. "A couple of officers told me they were gassed out of a night club downtown. Their report said they saw you pass them by wearing a gas mask."

"Well they shouldn't have been in the den of a mob boss to begin with so I believe I'm in the right." Chow stood up to leave, but was shoved back down by Bogo.

"We'd been staking them out for weeks and now we've lost their trail! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Chow knew where this was headed. He wanted to grip Bogo by the horns and smash his face into the wall, but his self control was better than that. Instead he'd tell him off.

"The people that stationed me here told me to kill that fuck faced twat last night and the only reason he's still alive is because they withheld information from me. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to leave this office and flirt with Benjamin until my shift is over. Good day, chief..."

Bogo let the bear leave his office, then turned away from the door. The rage building inside his muscles hit a pinnacle. He reared back and punched a decent sized crater into his office wall. The impact site went from the middle of the wall to a few inches from the door. Needless to say, Chow got on his nerves as well. 

* * *

Gideon closed up shop that night quicker than he'd ever closed up before. He'd went the entire day without a single customer. Not that it hurt business much, but sitting behind the counter for that long got extremely tedious and boring.

Even the drive home was uneventful. He'd have begged a genie to give him some sort of excitement: any would do.

Before he knew it, he was face down on his bed. He could feel the calm and serenity of Bunnyburrow overtake him... And he hated it.

The once greatest town ever in his eyes suddenly became more of a prison. He didn't hate living there, but there was never anything to do other than eat and work.

He wasn't the most social creature, but he relished in any sort of contact with other mammals that didn't involve farming. Every... Single... Time.

Then his thought pattern drifted to Chow. He'd shown up in his fancy car from a faraway place to head to Zootopia. Everyone he knew who went there ended up fulfilled in one way or another. Maybe he should move there.

"Slow down, Gid. You're moving too fast." He mulled to himself.

But was he really? He'd always wanted to expand his business and that definitely wasn't going to happen if he stayed in Bunnyburrow.

He heard something fall in the guest room, which caused him to spring up. Was Chow back? He doubted it, but he decided to check to see what made the noise.

The room looked neater than it did before Chow stepped foot in it. The bear really knew how to make a nice impression. There didn't seem to be anything on the floor, but Gideon found a box slotted between the pillows. It was a note along with a small box.

"Hey Gideon. Thanks again for putting up with me. Here's a little gift. You're always welcome to visit me in Zootopia." At the bottom was a phone number and a couple of X's and O's.

Gideon blushed. The memory of that night ran from his head to his paws to his feet. He opened the box slowly to find a stack of bills with another small note. "I always pay what I owe. Even when it's a friend."

Gideon counted the cash. It was a clean 10 grand! His pastries didn't cost that much! If anything, he could use this money to fund the idea he has earlier. With this as a down payment, he could pay off a shop in no time by doing what he does best.

After an eventful few minutes, Gideon went back to his bed. His decision could wait until the morning. 

* * *

The three residents of Monstropolis reconvened in Chow's house later that day.

"So what's the plan?" Jeff leaned back on the sofa. He'd switched into a tank top and shorts for comfort.

"While I was arguing with the FBI, I hacked into the criminal database and found the 3 other mob bosses I'm expected to take out." Chow slid a tablet across the table.

"That seems like info we'd need regardless."

"Yeah they're really bad at giving me information." Chow pinched the bridge of his nose. "And I still have to call Joshua and tell him what happened."

"Looks like there may be one for each main biome." Johnny picked up the piece of tech and scrolled through the targets.

"Just the biomes with heavy criminal activity. Apparently their influence leaks over so it's one and done per area." Chow corrected him. "Tundratown is currently in the middle of a war between an Arctic shrew named Mr. Big and a penguin named Gregory so they should be our next target."

"Doesn't seem like a fair fight." Jeff shook his head.

"Oh, the shrew has the polar bears on his side so it all depends on which one is the fallen angel."

"I'm still not hearing a plan." Johnny tapped the table with his paw.

"We're facing a couple of fallen angels. If they take Zootopia, there going to aim bigger. We gotta nip this in the bud now before it spreads and everyone suffers. This is bigger than anything we've ever done before so I've placed a hold on our city's Reaper's Game until it's cleared up. Instead I'll be taking a different path."

"So Team MU is taking Zootopia by storm?" Jeff smirked as if waiting for confirmation.

"You know it!"

All three bumped fists and cheered for the future.


End file.
